Twilight
by E.J. Lawrence
Summary: Seto KaibaxOC. After Saiuri Kishi wins a contest at Kaibaland USA, she winds up as the CEO's penpal. But when things get heated between them, are they willing to actually take this relationship to a different level? Please Read and Review...
1. Twilight Prologue

Okay so let me say this is the first actual full out Romance story I'm trying to write and complete. My other's I'm going to try and finish them, I'm in college so it's hard to keep up with all my stories because I have so many in my head. laughs But please, please bear with me on this story because I feel people will like it. grins

Alright as for the usual, I do not own Yugioh, that's weekly and V Jumps department along with Viz communications and Takahashi Kazuki. So there you go.

Summary: Well, in short, Seto Kaiba has been in communications with a young woman since the summer of his Jr. Year. This story takes place about a year or so after the prologue. So just read it and you'll get the idea of the story okay. smiles

Twilight

            _Dear Saiuri, _

_                        Received your last letter, and I was a bit surprised by your request. Tell you about the people that I know in Domino, you asked. I hardly **know**_** _any_**_ of them. Alright maybe that's not exactly true, but in some cases I wish it was. To say that I know them on any intimate level beyond what I did in high-school is like asking a drill sergeant to tell you what size shoe his cadets wear in the JADF. He doesn't know, and doesn't care. Really, there is no one I'm close to in Domino, and I don't want to be close to them. But, for your sake, I'll try and make this as painless as possible for myself. I'll tell you what I know about them, but that's as far as I'll go. If you want extreme details either ask them you're self, or bother Miho about it. I'm sure with her love of yapping she'll more then happily relate all the past incidence that she has been privileged to be a part of, and even those she's wasn't. May the Gods of fortune help you if you do go this path. _

_I don't see why you insisted upon asking this of me, and not explaining why you wanted it. It seems rather cryptic, and I don't like playing guessing games, you know this. So I do expect some sort of explanation to all of this at a later time. And I want a full one, not something half-assed, typed out in brief details, I mean a long and meaningful letter that explains what you have planned for this information. I'm a bit inquisitive about this, so the least you can do, after putting me through all of this, is to tell me what you're up to. _

_I suppose I should start with those I know less about, makes it easier for me to wind my way into those who I am, unfortunately, well acquainted with. This way you'll see exactly WHY I am the WRONG person to write this out for you. So you'll have to deal with my comments along the way about these people. Some, I do have a bit of respect for, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to go out with them in any way other then meetings on the Commons at Domino University where I'm starting in the Spring. Or at the park when I'm with Mokuba and his friends, even at the movie. If I must see them, a public place where I can say I don't really know them, is best for me. _

_(I did tell you about __Domino__University__ in one of my last letters? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seemed to be a tad enigmatic about where you were planning to go to college, and I was assuming that you managed to get into __Tokyo__University__. After all, you always said you wanted to go to the same school as Mishima Yukio, but you have yet to tell me if you did make it in, and I'm waiting for the chance to congratulate you. You know I'm not very patient person, and I may go and start making calls to find out if you did or didn't get in Saiuri.)_

_            The first person to come to mind is Asabi Mayumi, a girl I saw in high-school. She was in our class first year, and then switched to class room D in second year along with a boy named Hanasaki. (I think I mentioned him in a letter to you once about the fact that his father worked in __America__.) Third year she came back into our class room, that was 3-A, and seemed to always be around Bakura Ryou. Why, I honestly didn't care at the time, nor do I care now, but apparently she seemed to be enamored by him. Although I could care less about either of them, Asabi at least earned my respect when she had the nerve to actually stand up to one of the teachers over a question of dress code. I know she and Bakura have grown far closer since then, although I'm not sure how close. Though Miho says they're engaged, I don't honestly believe it. You'll have to ask her about that. If it's of any importance, she has stated that she wants to be a sports reporter for the __Tokyo__ Times. Not something I see as a great job to aspire to but if she wants to that's her own doom to walk to and not mine. As for physical appearance, Asabi has green hair and brown eyes, and stands at 167cm. She more then obviously dyes her hair. If I remember correctly she was on several girls sports teams in high-school, although I personally never paid her much attention._

_            Bakura Ryou seems an obvious second to talk about. I know him, but don't know him. Hard to explain but I will try to elaborate. He came into our class when I was still in my coma, so I never got the chance to meet him first hand. By the time I did make it back into class, I was already dealing with other issues so I never fully got to know him as well as I should have. He caused problems for me during __Battle__City__. Namely he entered into the competition without filling out the proper forms for entrance, and he wasn't a pre-qualifying duelist. I had to cover for that more times then I'd like to think about. As to what I know about him, he's rather quiet, tends to keep to himself, reading or making these RPG figures for a game he likes. How he and Asabi ever became friends is beyond my understanding as they are very different in personality and appearance. Bakura used to own this odd pendent ring, and claimed there was a spirit living in him. One of the reasons I kept my distance from him. I had had enough with all of the magic and destiny nonsense. I did tell you about my duel with him during the summer we met, which was before I took that trip to __Egypt__. He's a decent duelist, but not one that will ever gain fame the same way Mutou Yugi has. I assume you want to know that he's attending Domino with me along with Asabi. Teaching, he says, is where he wants to go, Elementary. He has white hair, natural he claims, though I'm guessing it's genetics that gave him this not a can of dye like Asabi, and brown eyes. He stands at 177 cms, as if you cared about any of this, but it's useful to you in some way I suppose._

_            If you intend to meet Kujaku Mai like you said there are some things you have to know about her. First is the fact that she's eight years older then any of us, and she's a graduate student working on a masters in child psychology. The only reason I know about any of this is the fact that two of my employees have spouses enrolled in the same program. What can I say about her other then she has my respect as a duelist. Charming and beautiful in a way most women might envy; I know this for fact, because Miho's constantly complaining that she tends to wear cloths to show off her assets. As if I'm supposed to comment about that fact, I'm not her boyfriend, so I really don't give a damn how she dresses. Though more recently she's tamed down her looks; I've seen her in cloths that actually cover her up. Which is a change from the miniskirts that she used to wear; to which I still roll my eyes at when I watch old footage of my tournament. As I'm sure you know, she's blonde with violet eyes, and 172 cms in height. _

_            Her boyfriend is a florist named Kegean Blaze, a foreigner that I know very little about other then he loves flowers and is working on owning his own shop. I've been in the shop he works for and seems a decent person. We've talked, casually, and he lived on an island for most of his adult life, and knows very little about western or eastern cultures other then what he's picked up. Hard worker, as far as I can tell, and ever cheerful, which is a bit odd to me at least, and he loves –passionately –flowers. Any kind, shape, or size, he can list them by name, and have them ready for you in minutes. Impressive, at least to me, and very efficient; I can see him going far. For his looks, I suppose red hair and blue eyes is about as far as I can go, and that he's about 182cms. _

_            Now I'm getting into those that I know, or at least have come to know over the years. Some of whom I wish I had little or no contact with, but I'll start with those that I happen to respect. For starters there's Mazaki Anzu, although you might not get to meet her. Mazaki went to school with me, and became a thorn in my side as a close friend of my rival Mutou Yugi.  The only reason I have respect for her comes from the fact that in third year she managed to prove her worth as a dancer. She's not an especially attractive girl, I suppose some might call her cute, but she's pretty plain as far as I can tell. Brown hair cut in a bob, I think that's the right word for it, and blue eyes, she's 165 cms. Has the shape of a dancer, and has been dancing, according to Miho, since she was three. Her dream is to dance in New York, no doubt on Broadway, and the fact that she enrolled this summer into Julliard has sent Miho into fits of excitement that have been driving me up the walls. She won't shut up about it, and it has been the predominate conversation topic since she found out about Mazaki getting in. That's about all I can honestly relate to you about her other then what you know about how she feels towards me. That I'm too cold for my own good at times; as if I care what Yugi's little cheerleader thinks of me._

_            Following her would be Honda Hiroto, the useless one, as I've heard people call him. If he's useless or not, I don't know, though I don't think so. Never had that much contact with him, most of the time he hangs around with Yugi and his friends. The only things I know about him are that he has at least three sisters, all of whom are older then him, one that's married with one kid named Johji. If Yugi is the king, then Honda is the rook in a game of chess, and has been beneficial to the others I suppose in his own way. Miho likes him and I know he's trying to get into the Police academy. From what I've seen of him, Honda seems the type to be a cop. Sure of himself, as far as I know, he has a lot of nerve about him. Miho thinks he'll look good in a uniform, I just shrug off the suggestion. Brown hair and eyes, and is at least 182cms. He has this strange spike on his head, or at least did, I believe he cut his hair, and now has it as slightly spiked bangs. I've only seen him a few times from my car when I go to pick up Miho, he doesn't live that far from her, as he lives with the mutt Jounouchi. They own their own apartment now. _

_            I suppose next would be a girl named Spellmaster Darkon, or as everyone seems to call her, just Dark. An American, she came to Domino to study art, as she's enamored with the idea of becoming a Manga-ka. While I think her artwork is pretty good, I don't see her ever becoming as famous as she imagines. A bit delusional at times, you can call her a dreamer; she comes off as the sort of person you would most likely see at a college party and talking with everyone. Though, she is exceptionally shy, which, I suppose is natural, as she tends ACT more, then BE honest about herself.  She's a year older then all of us and the only reason I know her is due to the fact that she interned at Kaiba Corp over last summer, and I'll bore you with to much details of her. For her personality, Dark is rather outgoing, even if she does tend to get on my nerves. At times she acts like an older sister, at others, as annoying as Mokuba when he's excited over something. I know her family was in the magic business, but I never questioned her to much about it. If anything she proved herself highly responsible and was an asset to the company. However, she is dating Mutou Yugi, which was surprising to me as she didn't seem the type to date anyone younger then her own age. As for her physical looks, she's rather petite at 149 cms, with this dark purple hair that's almost a black color and midnight blue eyes. _

_           It would make sense for me to mention Kawai next, which would be Kawai Shizuka. The Mutts younger sister, the logical one of the family. Not much really to say about her since I don't really associate with her. She goes to __Domino__High school__ with Mokuba, a senior this year and has been living with her brother since her first year. She's rather quiet and only speaks up when she feels a need to. Or so Mokuba tells me, he can go on for hours about her, which has made me wonder if there's more then a friendship between them. And yet, I don't particularly like the idea of my brother dating the sister of Jounouchi. Not that she isn't a nice girl; I just don't feel that they have very much in common out side of the fact that they both have a thing for music. But that comes from my brother liking music that he knows I won't. She's also dating a boy named Sanyu Yuji, but I know very little about him. Kawai has chestnut brown hair, and brownish-green eyes, and stands at 160 cms. Curiously she's been looking into art history as a major, or so Mokuba keeps telling me, and is constantly asking me if I can get any of my teachers to talk to her about the programs there. I must remind my brother that I am NOT a consoler for the school, and I'm not out to sell their programs to other would be students. Not my job. _

_            As for her boyfriend, all I can say about him is what I've seen of him. He's tall, at least as tall as I am, and has multicolored hair of tones that you would associate with hard metals: bronze, silver, copper, gold, and platinum. He has hard silver gray eyes, which hide under his bangs. From what Mokuba has informed me, he also has three tattoos, though he has never elaborated to me what these are of, and multiple piercing in his ears. He seems quiet, and apparently lived in England for a time. Not that that impresses me, just a fact that Mokuba keeps bring up, as if it's a chant. A hidden chant for, "Take me to __England__, take me to __England__. Let me get an accent, or something, to impress girls with." To this I must roll my eyes, he's become obsessed with upstaging this boy, for whatever reason. And I'm beginning to find it annoying._

_            That brings me to the highlight of annoyances. Nosaka Kenji. My brother's best friend and a stitch in my side. He's worse then anything I can think of. A want to be actor with some talent, but he loves to pester me and mock me at all times. It's become a habit for him, when he comes over to visit Mokuba, to start asking me what I'm doing then proceed to quiz me about every little detail on my job, to which he muddles up words and makes it sound like I'm slurring drunk when he repeats it to me! Also he seems to delight in teasing me about his sister, though most of the time I ignore this, or try to. In a few ways, he is the best thing for my brother to have as a friend. Loyal, and honest to a fault at times, and Mokuba seems to be happy with him. So I just deal with the annoyances he throws to me, and just plot for revenge later. As for his apperence; like his sister he dyes his blonde hair a lilac color, and has blue-green eyes. His hair is cut short, and bowl shaped on his head and he stands at 170 cms. _

_            My brother is exactly as you know him. He's grown to 177cms in height and has started to pull back his hair into a pony-tail; apparently he thinks it looks cool. As you know his eye color has not changed, although he keeps talking of trying out brown or yellow contacts for some strange reason. To him, this seems cool; to me it seems….ridiculous, superficial, a waste of time. But I've come to figure that either I give in some to his insane wishes; or risk having him decide to try more "dangerous" activities. I'd rather deal with the changing of eye color from gray-blue to green, or some other color, then have him hiding cigarettes in his room. As for what he's been up to as of late, running around trying to join the basketball team and be moaning the fact that he doesn't have a girlfriend. I already told him I'm not going to try to deal with his love life, as it is, and so far have kept my distance on that. If he needs advice over things…I'm still trying to work that one out. _

_            I suppose I should mention Otogi Ryuji to you. He's the one I think I mentioned before who created the game Dungeon Dice Monsters. I've played it….once. Mokuba likes it because it reminds him a lot of Capsle Monsters, but it's different enough that it doesn't become boring to him. To me on the other hand, I find more strategy in playing chess. However I do give the fool credit for at least having the nerve to take on the gaming industry with this, along with his shop, which is a decent set up considering I had to have the dueling arena specially created to allow for the transformation from a duel monsters playing field to a dungeon dice field in a matter of seconds. Trying to understand Otogi is like trying to understand a rather incomplete book, because he hides many things over actually letting them, out, which is why at times I think he's going to wind up becoming a bigger rival to me, business wise then anyone I know. As for his looks, Miho has, no doubt educated you on the matter of how much of a "player" he was in high school. Whether or not that's true, I'd rather you stay away from him. A person that's 177cms, born with black hair and green eyes like that, and a scar just below his right eye is not some one that you should associate with. Even if he is friends with Miho. _

_            Another one to avoid with all costs is Hijma Rika, the bane of my existence. Let me be blunt, I despise this woman with a passion. She has been nothing but trouble for me, and I can't seem to get Miho to stop being friends with her. Arrogant to the point that I'm disgusted by her, her sheer rudeness and lack of any intelligent makes me ill. She has become a pain to me in ways that you can't even begin to fathom. Flirtatious, and full of herself, I know for fact that she's interested in me, and I want nothing to do with her. Her fake red hair, painted face, or those horrid long red nails that she has painted on, which are just as fake as the smile that she has on her blood red lips. She reminds me much of a harpy lady. She's around Mazaki's height, maybe a bit taller, though I keep my distance around her. And I keep Mokuba far away from her talons. _

_            Miho has been doing well; Excited as ever about working in the fashion program at the University. It also maybe a good thing as well for her to be going there with me; ever since we've been dating I feel that there's something of a rift growing, though I think some time spent closer, since I'll be seeing her more, should alleviate that problem. _

_            As for the last few that I know, I can sum them up. Firstly there's Spencer Kaili. Spencer is from Hawaii, and I met her while on a senior class trip. Mokuba insisted I go. She has, what I would call, honey colored hair, that she keeps in several braids, and has hazel green eyes. She stands at 170 cms, and her skin is a tan color, light, but not to light, almost a nutish tan coloration.  Spencer is not exactly a friend of mine, but I have to respect her. Miho has said that her past is dark, that as a girl something rather tragic happened to her where someone scared up her back, carving a dragon into it. What pisses me off more then the fact that they did this to her, is that they used the Blue eyes as the model for the dragon. Anyone who…The fact that she was able to live through that…Let's just say I have a deep amount of respect for her. Although her choice in friends is rather questionable, she's dating the mutt Jounouchi Katsuya. As if she couldn't sink lower, she's an average duelist from what I saw at, and she's only ranked second at the American Championships over all. She's also got a rather big mouth, and seems to like to say whatever's on her mind. She and the zaku seem to get along well, and I suppose the level of intelligence helps them. If I heard Miho right, she graduated high school early and is trying to become a chef. I assure you I will NOT be eating at any restaurant that hires her. _

_            You know a lot about Jounouchi Katsuya, the blonde haired, brown eyed, pain in the ass that is always trying to prove he's something. Jounouchi is a lackey to Yugi, as I've told you several times. But I suppose he does have his good sides. I can give him credit for taking care of his sister, and in his own way dealing with his family. And to some extent I can say that he's a decent duelist when he's not acting like a complete idiot. I think he was in soccer for a while, and I do know in High school that he worked to pay for his father's debts. So I have to at least say that he's not as lazy as he acts. But there is nothing in common between us, outside of the fact that we both duel. Miho says he's not sure what he wants to do with his life, but that he's going to __Domino__College__ with Yugi and Honda. No direction, outside of working part time at the community center, he seems to be just getting by. Mokuba has more then once hinted to me to offer him a job here at Kaiba Corp. But I feel he wouldn't be one to handle this sort of pressure job, that and he'd most likely screw up within the first week of work. He's 178cms in height, and I did tell you that I discovered during senior year that he was in a gang. He's a bit of a street fighter, but Miho claims that he has a good heart. Whatever good that's going to do him in life, I don't know. More then likely it will easily be shattered. _

_            What is there to say about Mutou Yugi? My rival since High school, the only person to ever beat me, every time, even in my own tournament! Yet I can't hate him, I can't hate him because I respect him to much. Because of the fact that he can duel as well as he does, because he's willing to give me his best when he does duel me. It's a rather odd relationship that we have. He constantly wants to be my friend, but I can't, not yet, not until I can finally prove that I'm just as good or better then he is. I have to Sai, and I've complained about that enough to you that you know how I feel about him. That to admit that I like either of these two would break what I have with them. He's dating Dark, that much is evident, and seems to be rather happy with that. He's more himself then a few months ago when we returned from __Egypt__. When he claims he lost his other half, this spirit he told me was part of him. I still don't know if I believe him or not, but I don't let him know either way. Its better this way, keep them both at a distance, both away from me. Yugi is rather short, try being about 154 cms, but I've heard speculation that most of that comes from his hair which is multiple colors. Yellow bangs that hang over his eye in several locks, then pulled up in five points like a star or a hand. In addition there's a magenta red band coming around the border. Violet eyes that can become extremely intense when he's dueling, I know this because I've had to look into those eyes, and the depth of emotion that he shows with them never fails to send ripples of energy through me because I know he's going to give me a hard fight. Something that I'm worthy of, and it's that reason that I keep coming back and challenging him. Why I intend to keep doing so._

_            That, Saiuri, is the complete list of those that I know of. I doubt you want me to go into my dislike of Crawford Pegasus, because I have ranted to you about him several times. So much that I'm sure you can quote me verbatim about my grudging respect of him as a business man, but not as a person. Above all what I'd like is for you to reply to me with in the next few days and tell me why you needed this information. But I'm sure, for whatever reason, you'll give me an interesting excuse to write back. _

_                                                                                                            Yours_

_                                                                                                            Kaiba Seto_


	2. Prelude to the Party

Twilight

Part 1

Yugi Mutou looked out over the wooden railing of the small balcony at the street below. The wind whipped around his blonde bangs and teased the five points of his black and magenta hair. His violet eyes searched over the sidewalk for a familiar face, hoping to catch her and wave before she came into the building. The heat of the August sun beat down on him, and he was glad he wore his red tank top for a change. He grinned quietly to himself, the fact that Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun had such a nice view from their apartment made him happy. That it was right out front before the main street so he could see everything he wanted to made him exceptionally giddy. He let out a gentle sigh when he felt a hand touch his bare shoulder and looked up at a tall honey colored blonde, with several loose braids that hung just above her shoulders, mingling with the parts that were left straight and hanging, standing beside him. Her hazel olive-green eyes peered out from gently ruffled bangs. She smiled, pushing her bangs out of her line of sight, and winked at him. Her golden tanned skin made her toothy grin seem even brighter.

"Don't worry," the girl laughed –her Japanese was peppered with the tropical accent of her native Hawaiian tongue. "Dark's never early, you should know this by now Yugi."

"Hai, Kaili-chan," he grinned at her, and she smiled back, then leaned over the railing crossing her arms and closing her eyes letting the sun splash against her face. Pop music played softly behind them and Yugi saw the reflections of his friends Honda and Otogi in the glass doors of the balcony. They were trying to, and failing at, hanging a banner that read, "Happy 21st Birthday Anzu!" with bright, colorful streamers hanging off of the top and bottom. Kaili let out a slight chuckle, which shook her shoulders some, when they both glanced back at the duo. Yugi watched her as she leaned back, her strong shoulders arched back as she propped her self up by her elbows, extending her long legs out, and crossed her feet by her ankles. She smiled some at them in a careless way, and Yugi grinned at how casual she seemed. Dressed in a pair of loose, low riding kaki pants which just hung under her navel and a shirt whose sleeves she had rolled up. He had to admire her for the fact that nothing seemed to stress her, and then laughed a bit at the fact of why she never wore tight cloths. Kaili Spencer was a surfer, a good one at that, ranked a Jr. Champ when she was still living in Hawaii. She constantly wore a wetsuit and, outside of the water, she wanted her skin to breath or so she had told him once. The truth was that she wore the suit to hide a rather large scar on her back. A teenager a boy had carved the shape of a Blue Eyes White dragon onto her back when she was just fourteen and Kaili still felt rather embarrassed by it. He had done it for a rather malicious reason, but Jounouchi-kun never elaborated to him the reason behind it. And Yugi never asked her.

_It's between Kaili-chan and Jounouchi-kun,_ he told himself time after time. Kaili had been dating his best friend Katsuya Jounouchi since they had meet in Hawaii three years ago. The senior class had saved up to take a trip there, and Kaili had met Jounouchi after he had accidently shrunk one of Honda's shirts, and was trying to replace it. Kaili-chan, Yugi had come to reflect, was just right for Jounouchi. She could be very passionate about things, but at the same time, become level headed enough to cool him off when he went off on more then one wild idea. Right now she seemed to be happily watching Otogi and Honda try out a balancing act with a pair of chairs, and a book under Otogi's feet, as Honda had a longer reach being two inches taller then Otogi.

"Pull up your end, Otogi! It's going to be lopsided if you don't!" Honda said loudly to Otogi, who scowled some retorting.

"Hey, just because my reach isn't as long as yours…doesn't mean you can bark orders at me!"

Yugi saw Kaili roll her eyes, and look back to the street below, and smiled. He patted her shoulder and she blinked.

"Jounouchi-kun should be coming back soon," Yugi observed watching the cars and bikes again as they whizzed by, and she nodded. Jounouchi had gone out in Otogi's convertible to pick up several cases of soda pop, and wasn't back yet. And Yugi knew that it was starting to worry Kaili more then she let on. She turned her back to the clown act in the apartment, and looked down with him at the people mentally counting the number of red convertibles that turned down the street.

"Yeah sure," she said, faintly smiled, then added "Aohe ipu ôpio e ole ka mimino i ka lâ."

Yugi blinked and she tilted her head some and grinned at him, " 'No immature gourd can withstand withering

in the sun ,without care.' Means that no child can get along without adult supervision."

Yugi chuckled some, knowing that Kaili was teasing. Jounouchi was in the habit, when he went out to get something, to be distracted by something interesting and forget about what he was supposed to do. Yugi knew exactly what Kaili was talking about. Jounouchi had been his best friend since his first year of high school, and had been there for him through times that were so hard that, with out the support of his friends, Yugi felt that he could never make it. But Jounouchi-kun had been there for the best times too, and Yugi always felt so lucky to have him as a best friend. He chuckled some at what could have distracted Jou, not so much a pretty girl, rather it would be a new bike, or some sort of new fad toy that caught his attention. Or, Yugi suddenly laughed to himself, he had gotten lost somehow. That was the most unlikely, but he might have forgotten where he parked the car.

"He's not back yet?" Honda suddenly said, distracted by the conversation on the deck

"Hey HEY!" Otogi shouted shoving the banner against the wall and narrowing his green eyes. "Honda! Wake up! We've got to get this up. Unless you want Kaili to show us up…again!"

Yugi giggled some. The day before Kaili had 'helped' the two of them figure out how to assemble a desk, and when they saw how easy it actually was, both were determined to prove that they didn't need the help of Jounouchi's girlfriend. Honda rolled his brown eyes and flicked his new bangs some, he had lopped off the spike that he had always worn in high-school, trying to look suave, like one of the models in a men's magazine. He made this action at Otogi, who let go of the banner with his left hand and twirled his black lock with a finger. They shot heated looks at one another and Kaili nudged Yugi some, then winked and turned back to fact the inside of the apartment.

"Hiroto, Ryuji," both paused in their silent duel, and shifted their eyes to Kaili who was now standing up just outside the doorway, arms crossed with her fingers tapping her upper arms. A smirk of playfulness slipped onto her pink lips and Yugi covered his mouth to abstain from giggling. Kaili purposely said their first names, rolling the r's heavily in a way that seemed to make Honda blush and Otogi smirk. "If you two don't want to hang the banner, you can always go look in the back yard and check if Shizu and Sanyu-san are making out?"

"NO WAY!" Both barked, clenching their fists, dropping the sign in the process. They looked at one another, then at the fallen hanging and back at each other, pointed, and said in unison, "Why did you let it go? Me?! I thought you were holding it! No I wasn't! Stop talking when I am! Quit it! Oh would you just shut up!"

Yugi groaned and covered his face to stop the giggles that were exploding from his lips, and Kaili just moaned, covered her eyes with her right hand, and then splayed her fingers to peek out from behind them. Knitting her brow some she said, "Okay enough clowning around. We have a party to set up, and I'm supervising you two. Now come on, can't have a surprise birthday party with out a banner right?! So….let's pick it up and hang it."

She walked into the room and Yugi laughed, saying, "I'll go check on Shizuka-chan for you, Kaili-chan."

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks Yugi…" then casting her eyes on Honda and Otogi said in a mock scolding tone, "See, Yugi can do it. He likes to help."

Yugi hurried out of the apartment and down the stairs from the fifth floor to the first and went out the front door, then headed right again to go behind the building. He closed his eyes and grinned as he strolled around the eggshell white building, and ran his hand along the chain-linked fence. He glanced around the corner before walking into the small back yard, to make sure he wasn't disturbing Shizuka and her boyfriend Yuji Sanyu. He smiled when he saw the two of them just sitting on a bench looking at some flowers, and Yuji was nodding his head to a song that was playing on the radio. Yugi watched them for a few moments, and smiled softly at Shizuka. She was eighteen now, a senior in high school, and he realized how much had changed since he had lost the puzzle. Shizuka had been fourteen, just learning to see after an operation that her brother funded with the winnings he eared from the Duelist Kingdom competition he entered. She was dressed in a strapless white sundress with small blue flowers printed randomly, and a pair of white sandals. Her chestnut colored hair was now down to the middle of her back, and her brown-green eyes gazed softly at the young man that sat next to her.

_Yuji's,_ Yugi thought, _a pretty nice guy._ He was taller then Shizuka, or even Honda-kun, and Honda-kun was six feet tall. His hair was a whitish color, with silver, bronze, gold, and copper streaks in it. Dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a black and white t-shirt with a rock band logo blazed across the front, his eyes were lowered, and his sharp features meshed well with the dark gray eyes that were partly hidden by the hanging bangs that drooped over his forehead and brow.

He scooted out from around the corner and Shizuka glanced over, and beamed at him, then gently tapped Yuji on the shoulder. The younger boy looked up and gave Yugi a polite wave and stared at him with his doll like gray eyes.

"Yugi, what brings you out back?" Shizuka laughed, "Don't tell me Kaili-san asked you to look in on us?"

Yugi grinned and shook his head, though he knew that wasn't true, that's exactly what he was sent out to do. "No, just wanted to come outside and get out of the way before Kaili-chan had me standing in weird positions to help hang Anzu-chan's banner."

She grinned some and motioned for him to sit, and Yugi did so as Yuji turned up the music again and he closed his eyes and let his mind wander just a bit. The smells of the fresh grass, and the warm wind urged him back to when he was still in high school, so much had changed, yet so much stayed the same. They had been a foursome: Jounochi-kun, his best friend ever, Honda-kun, if one could have a second best friend Honda would be his, and Anzu-chan, his long time friend from elementary school and his crush for several years. They were close, so close that ever when things got weird, like when they were tossed into his other self's ancient past in Egypt, they still stuck with each other. Family, that's what they were, and how they would always be. It had been two years since they graduated high school, two years since Anzu-chan had moved to New York to attend Julliard to learn how to dance. They had grown up, but not apart, never apart. No longer a group of adventurous high school students, now they were young adults, but still that spirit of wanting to have fun flowed through their blood.

It was what helped Jounouchi-kun come up with the idea of renting the apartment, him and Honda-kun so that Shizuka could go to Domino High school. Yugi grinned; the place had three rooms, one for Jounouchi, one for Shizuka, and one for Honda-kun. But there was a fold out couch, and since both he and Kaili-chan spent so much time over there, he'd come to considered it as a communal apartment. Kaili-chan spent more time overnight there then he did though, sleeping on the fold out couch, or in Jounounchi's room with him. Yugi giggled some quietly, he'd just turned twenty-one two months ago, and he still felt like he was seventeen and in second year of high school, not attending Domino college part time trying to earn a degree so he could get a job as a counselor at the community center where he loved to work. Now Anzu was back, she'd come back to Japan a year before, and was going to dance classes at Domino University while working as a dance instructor at a ballet school. And what made him smile even more was that even though they stayed close as a group, new friends were always coming in. Bakura-kun, who transferred in and whom Yugi could consider a very close friend because of the fact that they had shared the spirits of the past within themselves, something no one else, not even Jounouchi-kun, could really understand unless they lived through it. Mai-san, who was the first to come into their lives when the whole thing with his other self started, she was unsure of herself back then, and he was proud of how far she had come. How much she had changed, and over all how amazing she really was. Then Otogi-kun, who was a natural flirt but had a good heart, but someone you could count on to always be there when you needed him.

Yugi closed his eyes thinking about other friends as well, Mayumi-chan, with her easy going nature –always willing to hang onto the bitter end of a game, even if her team didn't win. Miho-chan, the bubbly one of the group and a close friend of Anzu's, under her sweet and peppy demeanor hid a quick temper and courage. Kaili-chan, her strength to get through all the hard times in her life was an inspiration to him, because she didn't let things get in her way. Her warm smile, that keen look of determination, Kaili-chan was a person he was proud to know. Thoughts raced through of Hopkins Rebecca, the granddaughter of his Jiichan's dearest friend Arthur Hopkins, who had become a close friend of his. He smiled thinking of her spunk and how she never let anyone put her down. Then of Ishtar Malik, a young man that who had come very close to destroying all that Yugi cared about, but somehow he had pulled himself from the darkness that had blinded him, and had become a good friend of Yugi's and close with Rebecca-chan. Mailk-kun's sister, Isis-san, and his brother Rishid-san, were also on his mind as he looked up at the sky and noticed a great big bird flying past. The image, that magnificent creature with the wide wing span and graceful movement, gave Yugi pause and his thoughts drifted off to a person that he wished could be his friend, or would at least give him a chance to.

_Kaiba__-kun,_ the name invoked a face in his mind and he let out a light sigh. Kaiba Seto he was the one person that Yugi struggled to understand, he had tried so often to include Kaiba in everything that they did. Hoping that Kaiba would see how much fun they were having and join in. He was the one person that often refused to; even though he could be included in the group he would wave them off. For Yugi this had become the hardest thing to accept. Try as he might to include Kaiba into anything, Seto was just too stubborn or too busy to even think about joining in and having fun. And Yugi knew, he just knew, that Kaiba wanted to be friends with them –even if he didn't act like it. It was hard to like Kaiba-kun, but Yugi did, and he wanted Kaiba to like him back in turn. He just wished, wished with his whole heart, that Kaiba was happy as he was now.

Thoughts of Kaiba-kun brought back memories that felt like ages ago, but were only a few years prior. He had lost his other self, _Mou__ Hitori no Boku_, the soul of the Pharaoh Atemu, the spirit of his puzzle, a Pharaoh from Egypt 3000 years before he had been born, and a man that Kaiba-kun deeply respected. Atemu had left when he had lost a duel to Yugi, vanished back to his eternal sleep where those he loved waited for him, back to where he belonged, and even now Yugi missed him. Yet, even when he felt his darkest because of his loss, somehow Atemu was there for him, in sprit. It was when he wasn't sure of himself, scared that he'd lost everything that made him special that the most amazing person, most amazing girl ever, came into his life. Yugi smiled softly, and he could see her face in his mind, _Dark-chan_. Spellmaster Dark, well she had changed her name from Speltman to Spellmaster, was an American student a year older then Yugi was, and she was his girlfriend. Kind, and funny, sweet, and loving, Yugi's smile brightened just thinking of her.

They had met the summer of his Senior year while she was working as an intern for Kaiba-kun during a tournament he'd entered to see if he could actually still duel as well without his other self. She had been there and watched him during every one of his duels, and later asked if he would like to hang out with her. She had been there for him when Anzu-chan had left for New York, and he just respected her so much that he fell deeply in love with her, and had been surprised when she admitted that she loved him just as much. She joked that she was the dark to his light, and while he thought it was cute, she could never take his other self's place. But she made her own in his heart. It was because of her that he had made friends with Saiuri-chan, Dark was studying to be a Manga-ka, and Kishi Saiuri was in one of her drawing classes. Saiuri was a good friend of Miho's, she even roomed with her, and had become a good friend of Dark's, and through her Saiuri became a good friend of his. He grinned as he thought of all his friends, even Mokuba-kun and Kenji-kun, Miho's younger brother who was best friends with Kaiba-kun's little brother. But even as he thought of all the friends he had, he couldn't help but see that single hawk flying over head. There was still that tiny bit of sadness in him that wished he could bring Kaiba-kun into his ring of friends, and he knew he would have to try harder, because, as Yugi thought; _Everyone should have someone that they can trust and be friends with, even you Kaiba-kun._

He was thinking all of this when he heard a car door slam shut with a loud bang. Yugi snapped open his eyes and noticed that Shizuka and Yuji just seemed to be waking up too from their own daydreams. How long had he been daydreaming? He didn't know.

"Huh? Do you think Onichan is back?" Shizuka asked and Yugi hopped off the bench.

"Don't know, but I'm going to go and check," she nodded and he hurried around the building at a quick walk, and glanced around the corner to the sidewalk. Then beamed brightly when he saw three people walking up to the apartment building, he recognized Bakura-kun right away by his white hair, dressed in jeans, a white shirt, and a light blue short sleeved shirt covering the first. Beside him was a girl with grass green hair and brown eyes, dressed simply in an orange skirt, and a white short sleeved shirt, and white gym-shoes, her hair was hanging long to her shoulders and swayed as she walked next to Bakura. Both were holding each other's hand, and Bakura was smiling brightly, while the girl was looking up at him chuckling. Ahead of them was a short girl in a light pink and white gingham sun dress, her dark purple –nearly black- hair was pulled back by a pink head band, and her midnight blue eyes cast shifting looks around as if she were looking for someone. The girl with the green hair and the one in the pink dress, carried bags, and Yugi slipped out of hiding waving at them and calling, "Dark-chan! Bakura-kun! May-chan! Hey!!!"

The purple haired girl looked up, and her smile brightened upon seeing him, she waved back as he ran over to embrace her. "Yugi!"

Laughing he spun them on their heels as she kissed him sweetly on the lips, and then giggled, "Well I'm glad to see you too."

Bakura chuckled some as voice called out from the balcony, and they looked up at Kaili, Otogi and Honda, who was standing looking down at them. "Yugi, has Jounouchi-kun showed up yet?" she noticed the looks of puzzlement that the trio of newcomers cast her and laughed, "He went out to get soda. Aloha you guys, come in…and where's Shi…"

"Here Kaili-chan," Shizuka said hurrying around the corner, with Yuji in tow looking shyly at the others there. She smiled brightly, "Hello everyone."

Dark cast a quick glance at him, and licked her lips. Yugi knew that Dark had only met Yuji twice, and she still didn't know him well, so her shyness took over. Mayumi and Bakura, neither of whom had met him, smiled and he smiled back saying, "Hello."

Yuji's speech was slow and there was a British accent on his lips, and Bakura smiled at this then spoke in English to him.

"Liverpool?"

"Cambridge actually," Yuji grinned, happy to meet someone who knew his native language, and Mayumi nudged her boyfriend.

"Oh sorry," Bakura laughed, "Sanyu-san's family lived in Cambridge, England. I was just inquiring about his accent."

"So lovely ducky to meet you," Dark whispered to Yugi who giggled some, and she smiled at Yuji. "We're going to need to talk."

Yuji nodded, and looked at Shizuka, "So are they going to be doing a reenactment of a famous balcony scene up there? Or do they just like standing out there acting like politicians."

Above Otogi clucked his tongue, and snorted, "Who does he think he is?"  
"He thinks," Kaili said in a warning tone, "He's Shizuka's boyfriend and," she added giving him a poke, "You're going to treat him with respect."

By the time the group of six made their way up to the apartment, Otogi was already on the couch smirking some as if hiding some secret. Kaili had already hurried to the kitchen and called to Dark who called back and let go of Yugi's hand.

"Need help in the kitchen, you oh great chef? And I thought you didn't like anyone but Jounouchi-kun to come in there…" Dark winked at Yugi and giggled, "The great Kaili Spencer needs help in the kitchen."

"Hai, Hai," laughed Yugi and Shizuka followed Dark in saying.

"She's just trying to do too much again."

"Ah," Mayumi laughed and looked over at a bag of balloons that sat on the coffee table. "So want us to help some?"

"Um, well we need to put up balloons and…" Yugi said as Honda motioned over Bakura and Yuji to the stereo to look at some of the CDs. "Well I could use some help setting up the snack table."

"Sure thing," Mayumi grinned and picked up the bag and tossed it onto Otogi, "And lazy ass over there can help too."

Otogi sat up with a sharp, "Hey! I just finished hanging the banner!" He smiled though, a teasing light dancing in his green eyes.

"Otogi-kun, can't you please?" Yugi asked; Honda, catching the question, and seeing the balloons, smiled and said.

"Sure he'll help Yugi. After all he's got enough hot air!"

Laugher broke out and Otogi pouted, then grinned, adding, "Yeah, well not as much as you, Hiroto."

Yugi smiled as his friends laughed and teased one another. Honda and Otogi were like Jounouchi-kun and him, as close as brothers and the best of friends. It made him happy to see all his friends, his family, laughing and grinning like this. As he and Mayumi started to set up the table Yugi wondered what the day would hold once all the guests were there.

{Author's note: On the first chapter I forgot to mention the fact that the name with the next to it is the famed Hemingway of Japan. A writer as famous as Hemingway is over here in the states.}


End file.
